


The Ripper Revisited

by IceQueensQuest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One-Sided Attraction, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueensQuest/pseuds/IceQueensQuest
Summary: Mary's brother meant the world to her, they were always together whether it be for business negotiations or simple day-to-day activities. Recently they've become quite prominent in the American toy industries and have been contacted by Funtom Toys to further one anothers overseas income. However, early on into their adventure a ghastly string of murders have appeared, not unlike anything the English have seen before. With the ports in London and for most of England closed off, Mary is stuck to witness these horrific events unfold one by one.





	1. Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This is the first work I have started in 8 years, so I am hoping my writing has improved. The story is coming soon and I hope to update it at least once a month. I have had this tale in my head for awhile and recently got around to writing out notes for it. I just started actually writing it out this morning and hope to have the first chapter finished by this week or next week; pray that it is not a bust and is something you think is worth your time. I am very excited to finally be able to share what's been going through my head!  
> See you soon,  
> Rosalie ^^

 

If there is one thing you should know about Boston is that it always smells of the sea and gull dung. Fairy Tales and stories describe the ocean as a wondrous place for romance and adventure, and whilst the sight is undeniably beautiful, the scent is a burden to one’s nostrils. Yet here I have remained for a good portion of my life, in a decent sized home next to a wharf. At anytime we could sell the home and move way out to the country to enjoy the sight of the Berkshires; out of guilt and a strict maternal figure we stay here.

“Mary, the carriage is loaded! Have you put your shoes on?” My brother shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

“In a moment, just finished cleaning my desk!” I replied.

And it was now the only clean surface in my room. Papers and clothing scattered the floor and now covered the bed. At the office everything is neat and pristine. Here is a different story. 

“Alright, I’m just saying goodbye to mother and Ellen!” Another shout.

Ellen is my brother’s wife; she is an immigrant from Asia who my brother fell in love with two years ago at a fish market. She is three months pregnant and hopefully we will arrive back in Boston before the child is born.

Our mother is a ripe old hen of 59. She loves us dearly and always wants to help us with our business. But she is not a woman to cross. Having to raise two children basically on your own can turn the sweetest woman into a raging demoness. 

_Damn these shoes… _each heel has twenty buttons in each, and I have to slide my foot in at just the right angle or it will not go in.__

____

____

Until I was born, it was just my brother and mother. They lived in a small shack by the sea (of course) and would rent out their home to boarders, usually sailors, to have an income. She met my father, a wealthy investor, a little over two decades ago. When he perished, he left a large sum of money to my mother, myself, and a smaller portion to my brother. Like my father, my brother became an investor and worked alongside one of his former peers to open a toy shop in Boston. Three years ago, we had a single shop. Now we have five; two in Boston, one in Beverly, one in lower Maine, and another in lower New Hampshire. When his partner died after the first year of tuberculosis my brother hired me to be his replacement partner. 

I made my way down the stairs, a heel almost catching on the ratty red carpet. The front door was open, blowing a cold February breeze. 

“Christ, Henry you’re letting all the heat out.” I made sure he could hear me in the kitchen from the hallway, but I am still ignored. 

I shut the door then head into the living room to bid goodbye to my mother. She was sitting her favorite floral chair in one of her thicker afternoon garments. I could see Henry talking to Ellen through the connecting door.

“Would you like me to bring you back anything specific from our trip?” I asked her.

“You know you should save your money. We could go bankrupt at any minute. But I know you Mary, a bottle of wine or some English chocolates would be fine. And try not to bring the whole country back with you?” I rolled my eyes at this.

I am not the thrift that my brother and mother are, the exact opposite. If I was not around the house would not look like a home. It would most likely have three chairs, a table and two beds. That’s it.

“I promise, do I get a goodbye hug?”

“Of course, only if you promise to write though.”

“I will. I’ll make sure Henry does too.” I bend down to wrap my arms around her, and she returns the affection.

“You and Henry can see yourselves to the door. It’s very cold out and I’m not getting sick before my grandchild arrives. I am sure the ground will be covered again before the winter is over.” She lets go and stands up to put her hands in front of the fireplace.

“Yeah, well you and Ellen have a good winter. I already showed her my sketches and prototypes for the next four dolls to be released; and I know you’re covered on the finances, if it is too much for you Anna Riley is that the shop in Beverly if you need more assistance.” I start walking the kitchen and pause in the doorway and look back at my mother.

“I’ll be fine, you know I have nothing better to do,” she winks. “Have a safe trip, I love you both.”

“I love you too.” 

I peaked into the kitchen and see Ellen and my brother just ending a hug.

“Ready to go?” I asked. “You took long enough.” I gave a smirk.

“Get off it, Chuckles. You have everything? You ready to go?” He smiles then gives me a concerned look. I know he does not want to have the carriage turn around because something was forgotten.

“Yes, I’m sure. Ellen, I’m sure Henry told you how long we’ll be gone. The dolls are to be released one every month. The fourth one is only in case we are delayed; I’m not too much of a fan of her but I needed to leave an extra.” I said as I hugged her goodbye.

“Understood. You both have a safe trip. Hopefully it is not too long, I will miss you both terribly.”

“It should be only a few weeks on the ship, and God forbid if there’s bad weather at sea.” Henry says. “Well we best be off, take care Dearest, I promise we will be as fast as possible. We’re leaving Mother!”

“No need to shout Henry, I’m in the next room over. Goodbye kids, take care.”

When he opens the front door, _there’s that atrocious scent I should be used to _, he takes my arm in his. The stairs looked a bit slick. When the carriage starts moving, I lightly punch him in the arm.__

____

____

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Shame on you for leaving your pregnant wife! I told you I could have handled it myself.” I grin at him, but my face still holds some concern and I sigh.

“Sister, I think it would be a tad rude for only half of Anders Inc. to show up. Besides, I don’t know if I could live with myself if anything happened to my baby sister.” He pinches my cheek and I smack his hand away.

“Back off, we need to at least practice being somewhat of professionals. We’re dealing with an Earl for Christ’s sake.” I lean further back into the black leather of the seat.

“Understood. We’ll both be fine, if we’ve made it this far we can’t be that much of screw ups. For the time being you should be more worried about whether you’ll be sea sick or not.”

“Well, the thought hasn’t crossed my mind til now.”


	2. Away From Home

When I was a girl, I wanted nothing more than to make my father proud; I had dreams of becoming a sailor or a historian. But when you grow older you must come to a realization that certain things cannot be. But for less obvious reasons I would have found a sailors life to be not for me because that would mean spending months, if not years, away from my family, and also the harsh sea sickness I have felt since I have lingered on this damn ship. 

“Mary just get below deck and rest. You’ve spent most of your time over the railing” my brother muttered as he patted my back. “Really the time will go bye much faster if you sleep through it, and you still have a bucket next to your bed if you need to vomit!”

“No. I hate the bucket, and it’s not like you’d come on deck to empty it. You get queasy at the mention of one’s vomit, in fact I’m surprised you’re here-” I was able to get out before I lost this morning's breakfast. Ah, and the bread wasn’t even stale yet.

“Believe me, I’ve surprised myself as well. I’m only here because you left your jacket down below. Mary it’s freezing, and you know mother would crucify me if she found out I didn’t take proper care of you!”

“Henry I’m practically melting. Though I agree I should be wearing the coat, I must insist against it. The only thing cold are my fingers. If you want to bring me anything, please bring my gloves.” I moaned out the last part.

He left when I started dry heaving, shaking his head. He stopped just before getting out of hearing range.

“Just to keep you updated, we should be in England before nightfall!” I gave him a thumbs up.

We were one of the last to leave the ship, my fear of heights and lack of confidence in swimming saw to that. I wanted to get down at my own pace. Once we were down Henry informed me that he would be looking for a carriage to hire to take us to an inn. We arrived a day early, and he considers it bad manners to intrude on a host. Normally I would agree, however I lack the energy and the nearest bed that is not rocking back and forth would be very appreciated. 

“Alright, I found a coach willing to take us to an inn called “Browns,” Henry said jogging back to me. “I was told it is neither expensive nor cheap, however since Mother is not here to lecture us on finances, I figure we deserve somewhat of a holiday. So long as its not near White Chapel, I still get nightmares just thinking about those murders.” I shivered at the mention of those.

“I’d take my half of the money and be off anywhere but there. I cannot get the images of those corpses out of my head. It is unbelievable that the newspapers had the gall to publish those. I’m sure children caught a glimpse of those!” I gripped my bags handle tightly. Henry was speaking, but my mind wandered elsewhere.

I doubt it to be possible for that madman to return, but if by the devils will I am ordered to be a target I will be mad as all hell. I did not throw up for days on end to become somebodies Jack O’ Lantern. Not to mention I-

“Mary the rides here, pickup your bags,” Henry shakes my shoulder.

“Why don’t you get them for me? I am a lady after all.” I said as I bat my eyelashes at him and grin.

He scoffs and says, “Doubtful. Besides I have one wife, I don’t need you acting like a second.”

I laugh and reply with, “As if you are deserving of a second. Besides, any man would be lucky to have me.” It is probably a lie, but confidence is always key.

“He’d have one with incredible patience. And there appears to be a lack in our generation.”

“That’s fine, I always pictured myself as a spinster anyways. I’ll just be the rich aunt that leaves all the inheritance to my dearest brother’s offspring,” I say as he offers a hand to help me into the carriage.

“To Brown’s Inn, thank you sir.” He says to the coachman. “Anyways, that’d be nice. I’m sure my children would appreciate the added money. Though it should not matter if this deal goes through. We’ll have enough money for the next five generations!” He exclaims.

He gets a solemn look and continues, “Hard to believe we came from nothing almost. Your father might have been an ass, but he was able to provide.” I froze.

I hardly think of my father. He passed when I was barely ten years old. Henry was not wrong; my father was an ass, but he loved us both. As an older man he should have had infant grandchildren, rather than a daughter in grammar school. He could not occupy a child’s time constantly, which I know upset my mother. But when he did want our attention, we always had the best of times.

“Henry, you know he loved us both, right?” 

“I do. But I still can’t forgive him for what he did.” He gets a stern look on his face.

“Moving on! Are you happy to be out of the country? An odd question seeing as we’ve never left Massachusetts…wait never mind you have, I haven’t…anyways!?” My mind has started to scatter again. Oh boy is it getting hot on land!

Henry gives me a side smirk, he knows I hate getting into rifts about my father. It’s the only time me and Henry are on opposite sides, and it hurts.

“Well it’s a lot colder than home, and that’s saying something. I should have brought my own gloves. Remind me to stop at a local shop before we head out tomorrow.” He shoves his hands into opposite sleeves.

“You live in New England and travelled to England. In the winter. Honestly what possessed you to even consider not bringing gloves?” I shake my head and sigh.

“I was too busy focused on if I’d have enough underwear and enough shirts!”  
It was windy and had just begun snowing when we arrived, what I found out to be, at the hotel. Thankfully we were given separate rooms. I needed some time to myself and to be alone with my thoughts. It isn’t often this happens, living with three other people and running a company can make you into an extrovert. Regardless if you want that or not.

Tomorrow we will be traveling from London to the Phantomhive Estate. It seems so surreal that a company that was once a hole in the wall will soon be partnering with such a well-known brand as Funtom. I know my father would be proud; my brother is happy, he finally has a means to support a family he never thought he’d have. But am I happy?

Even if I am not, these thoughts must be put aside. It is not like I have many career opportunities lined up, and most women barely see sunlight in this day in age. I must remain positive and be thankful to God for the opportunities that I have had.

I hear a scratching at the window just as I’m about to blow out the candle. A paranoid fear sets in me as I walk over to shut it. It is well passed midnight, and we’re on the third level so no one should be anywhere close to my room! I stupidly stick my head out. It is very dark out, almost black, aside from the two burning laps in front of the building. I had not a chance to take in my surroundings when we first arrived, as I was still focused on trying to settle my stomach. But this section of London, from what I can see, is very beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see something flash by. On the roof maybe? I doubt it. It was probably just my imagination. I latched the window shut, locked my door and crawled into bed. You don’t know how much you miss a stationary bed until you’ve spent almost a week at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I promise that characters from the manga/anime will appear in chapter three. ^^


	3. A Decent Souvenir

If I had a dollar for every time my back as been sore due to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, I would have bought this inn. I am twenty-three years old with the body of a seventy-year-old it seems. Not to mention the sweltering heat of the coal furnace was an absolute attack to my lungs.

I opened the window and winced when my bare feet touched the cold wood floor. It was probably going to be one of those days. I could still see a flurry of snow outside, and yet there was all sorts of hustle and bustle about the city. The snow of the road was no quite brown nor slushy yet. Horses leading coaches and carriages were covered to keep some heat in their bodies. Frequent numbers of men walked the streets with fine top hats, carefully groomed mustaches, and canes to lead their way; many were covered in the finest wool coats that money could buy. The women were dressed impeccably as well, but most of their fashion was hidden by fur. 

_If I come home with a fur muff, Mother would absolutely kill me… But I want one; a nice white one. Perhaps made of rabbit skin- STOP THAT. ___

__I heard a knock at the door and slammed the window shut._ _

__“I’m indecent! Who is it?” I question and jump over the bed and begin to rummage through my suitcase. I have yet to check the time, but knowing my luck I’m already late._ _

__“It’s me, Mary. It’s Henry. Just wanted to give you the notice we should be leaving in an hour. I figured if you were not already awake I should aid you in that department.”_ _

__“Yes, it is very much appreciated. I shall be done soon, maybe we can stop for some tea downstairs before we leave?” I select my favorite dress; it is a soft powder blue adorned with pearls at the neckline, a large bow in the back and a pink and white rose broach. One has to always look their best when meeting with prospective opportunities._ _

__Though I dearly love this dress it is the worst to get into by myself. Thankfully they left a full-length mirror in the room. The only thing left s to button my shoes and pin up my hair…_ _

__I knocked on Henry’s door to let him know I was ready. He opened it and smiled._ _

__“Hold on, let me just get my wallet,” he went over to the bed and picked his wallet up from the nightstand._ _

__I leaned against the door and asked if he was packed already. He nodded and check his watch._ _

__“Ah, 9:24 AM… we slept a bit late, but the carriage won’t be here for half an hour I’d assume. Grab your luggage and so we won’t have to come back upstairs.”_ _

__A good point…I’d rather not go up a few flights again._ _

__I retrieved my two bags and waited for him in the hallway. We took our time going down the stairs since our suitcases were so heavy and would rather not fall. Something that has happened before…_ _

__We made our way to a sitting area where we were promptly asked if we wanted any tea or coffee. Henry would have rather had had beer I’m sure, but settled for tea, as did I; we both hate coffee. We were served lavender tea and being the idiots we are, we both took a swing of boiling hot tea. I could see him holding in a string of curses, I as in no better shape._ _

__“God, son of a bitch,” he mumbled under his breath._ _

__“Hot, hot, hot, hot,” I kept muttering. I found that doing this cools the mouth faster._ _

__We both took turns taking a swing of the cream that came on the tea tray._ _

__“So, do you have the files prepared, and the prototypes in safe conditions?”_ _

__“Yes, would you like me to get them out? You can look them over before we present them. If there’s something you don’t wish to show we can just trash it here,” I unzipped one suitcase and took out the main file before he could answer._ _

__He put his tea down and reached for it. He read over each piece of paper carefully, then looked back up at me_ _

__“Lord, I hope everything goes smoothly,” he sighed. “I thoroughly wish to not make an ass of myself in front of London’s top toy company. And in front of an Earl no less.”_ _

__“We should be fine, Henry. Besides if worse comes to worse we can always just go home and keep our business to ourselves. We’re an entire continent away.” This causes him to relax in his chair._ _

__“You’re right, just a tad too jittery…do we have to bow to him?”_ _

___Shit. ____ _

____“Uuuhhh-”_ _ _ _

____“Sir, M’lady, the is a coach waiting outside for you. Under the last name Anders?” A steward announces._ _ _ _

____“Yes, of course. We’ll be right out.” I say and then attempt another swallow of tea; damn, still too hot._ _ _ _

____I place my cup back onto the tray and pack the files back into the suitcase. Henry gets his two, and I get mine. I check myself once over to make sure everything is situated, including the buttons on my cloak. I look over to Henry and grin._ _ _ _

____“Ready?”_ _ _ _

____“Unfortunately,” he smiles back._ _ _ _

____We make our way to the door, down the icy steps (bless that banister) and around the corner to the coach and oh-_ _ _ _

_____That is a very handsome man… Is this legal? ____ _ _ _

______“Good morning, Sir, Madam. I have here to escort you to the Phantomhive Manor.” He smiles and opens the coach door._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sir, you can escort me wherever the hell you please. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“My name is Sebastian Michaelis. If the is anything you need for the duration of our travels, please don’t hesitate.” He smiles, then bows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right, thank you sir. Just one question; do you know around how long this trip will be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Approximately half an hour. The Manor is just on the outskirts of London. Shall we be off?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We shall, come along Mary. Pick up your bags.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I hadn’t even realized I dropped them. When I bend to grasp the handle, another hand beats me to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Fuck.** ________

___“Fret not my lady. A woman as dainty as yourself should not be reduced to tedious labor.”_ _ _

_____ _

____It’s not a lot of effort. But whatever you say. ____ _ _

_______ _ _ _

“Th-thank you.” I manage and make my way inside the coach.

Mr. Michaelis shuts the door and I finally make eye contact with my grinning brother.

“No, we can’t take him home with us,” he makes a quiet laugh.

In good fun I respond with, “Shame. He’d make a lovely souvenir. I guess I’ll just settle for one of those expensive fur muffs.”

“Mother will hang you out to dry.”

“It was going to happen one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to have it noted that this is not a Sebastian x OC.  
> I'm pretty sure if anyone of us witnessed him we'd think the same things as Mary.  
> Good news is I have all the way to Chapter 14 planned out, Undertaker should appear in Chapter 8; bad news for the people that came here for Grell, he probably won't show up until Chapter 11 or 12.


	4. Project 93

The carriage hit a bump large enough to shake me awake with a snort. I hadn’t even realized I dozed off.  


I started to yawn and, “Real attractive.”  


As I was stretching, I sent a glare his way.  


“Oh hush, at least we don’t share a bedroom anymore.”  


“I can’t believe you fell asleep, the ride isn’t even that long,” he said crossing his arms and draping his right leg over his left.  


“I can’t blame myself, my back as been killing me on every surface I try to sleep on. Besides, it makes time go faster.” I leaned farther into the coach seats and shut my eyes again.  


“Well don’t go back to sleep! We’re almost there; I don’t want you cranky when we arrive.”  


“Fine, fine. I’m awake.” I stretch my arms high enough to touch the roof, ball my hands into fists and let out a loud yawn.  


I start looking around for my bags when I realized that Mr. Michaelis had put it above the coach.  


_Well I can always get my documents when we arrive… I would have liked to have had them prepared._  


“Ah, looks like we have arrived,” Henry says peering out the window.  


It was a long dirt path surrounded by woods. The further you traveled down the closer a large, magnificent building came into view. To think of from where I began and where I am now is a large transformation.  


The coach pulled up in front of stone steps and two large double doors.  


_Breath Mary, breath. Henry is just as nervous, if not more than you._  


I look over at him and can see the sweating and his pupil get smaller and smaller.  


_Oh God. ___  


The door to the coach opens and I see Mr. Michaelis’ smiling face.  


“It appears we have arrived earlier than planned. The Young Master is currently attending to some urgent matters. However, for the time being I shall escort you to your rooms and allow you to settle in. I shall inform the Young Master of your arrival and will come to fetch you when he is ready.”  


He smiles and turns to me, holding out his hand for me to take. I thank him as I grasp his hand. It is very warm and very firm. I duck my head as I exit the coach, also being mindful of the steps. Henry follows out behind me.  


“Sounds like a plan, Mr. Michaelis.” I say with a sudden flash of confidence.  


“Please Ms. Anders, the both of you may refer to me as Sebastian.”  


“Then you may call us by our given names as well, Mary and Henry.” My brother pipes in.  


“Hm, I am afraid protocol does not allow that. I must treat my master’s guests as an extension of himself.” He retorts.  


_Best not to argue with this man. Especially on our first day here._  


“Then perhaps when any of us are alone together?” I manage as politely as I can.  


Sebastian looks up for a moment and appears to ponder this, then says, “Yes, I think that would be doable.”  


He then turns and starts grasping the bags from the top of the coach. He hands Henry his two, then carries mine. Before opening the doors, he turns and says, “The both of you will be staying on the second floor, first hall on the left from the grand staircase. The bathroom is at the very end of the hall, and if need be the telephone on the first floor, on the right in a wooden cabinet.”  


“Noted.” Henry says.  


We walk through the doors and wow.  


Never have I ever seen a building this large. Well, as far as homes go. The pillars, the stairs, the carpet, all magnificent. The craftsmanship on the wooden banisters was unbelievable. Not a single stain or chip in any of the paint, nor scuff marks on the floor.  


“Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. As the head butler I will make it within my power to see that your visitation is as pleasant as possible,” Sebastian says placing his right hand over his heart with a smile and a slight bow.  


My brother drops his bag to scratch his head and take in the interior. He’s as astounded as I am.  


“Jesus,” he says under his breath. “I mean uh- yes. Thank you very much. We both look forward to staying here, as well as making future progress within the toy industry with your master, don’t we sister?”  


I was too busy marveling at the finely crafted wooden banister. God, it looked as if it was crafted by a master artis-  


“Mary?”  


“Oh! Uh- yes. Very much so,” I say and clasp my hands in the front as I twirl around to face them.  


“Of course, my Lady. Now if you’ll both follow me to the second floor please.”  


If this was a normal house, we would have been on a fourth floor by now. The hallways were littered with paintings and portraits. The carpets seemed to go on forever and as with the first floor the was not a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. It is as if this ancient building was built only recently.  


I wish Sebastian would slow down. His legs go on for miles, therefore takes bigger steps. I’m shy of 5’2 I wished they would realize I have to run to keep up with them. Henry is only 5’9 how is he keeping up wit-  


“Ah, here we are,” _two years later…_ “The room on the right shall be yours, Mr. Anders.”  


He placed a key into a brass hole underneath the nob and turned.  


_God this is nicer than the most expensive hotel in all of New England!_  


Green.  


If I could describe the room with a single word, green is it. The carpet, the chair, the tablecloths, the nightstand, the comforter. Even the ceiling is painted green! I thought it was a requirement in every house to be white. Oh, would you look at that. Even the emergency chamber pot was green.  


Henry walks towards the center of the room and says, “Mercy, thank you very much Sebastian. Should I look for the meeting to be around any specific time?”  


“The Young Master should be ready in about three hours. I shall knock on your door twenty minutes in advance so that you may prepare yourselves for whatever you deem necessary. Now, Ms. Anders, I shall escort you to our room across the hall.”  


He shuts the door to my bothers room and we walk maybe three feet across the hall. I see that there are wall candles on the side of each door. Thank heavens I’ll be able to see at night.  


Sebastian’s keys jingle as he shoves the correct key into the hole. The wooden door doesn’t even creak, they must have had the hinges replaced recently. But my god. There is no way they could have known my favorite color. I’m also wondering if all these room have themes to them.  


Blue.  


An array of light and dark blues. The rug was a very light blue, almost white, and the desk across the room was a nice shade of navy. If it was not for the light of the window above it I would think it be black. The stone in front of the fireplace was a blue/gray and the comforter was the crème de la crème. Powder blue.  


“Wow, I’m speechless. This is absolutely breath taking.” I said stepping in.  


“I am pleased to hear that, my Lady. I prepared this room myself.”  


I turned back to face him.  


“My room back home isn’t even a tenth as nice as this one. Even if it was it probably would become its current state regardless.”  


“Why is that, if I may ask?”  


“Oh! I’m sorry, I think I started talking to myself. Well, I’m a pack rat. I spend a lot of time crafting the prototypes for our toys alone in my room. I get my best ideas by myself. So, needless to say my room is covered in sawdust, stuffing, glue… anything you’d find in your local factory really.”  


He looks away in thought, then looks back to me with a smile.  


“Forgive me if it is too bold to say, but I do believe if the Young Master finds this partnership agreeable you should be able to build your own home. One, of course, with a workshop included.”  


“If only it were that easy,” I say as I take a seat on the very plush bed. “We’ve lived in our current house since I was a child, and mother would just assume never leave. The only way to leave is to probably find myself a husband, and Boston is not yet progressive enough to give a deed to a single young woman. I’d rather focus on my career. Most women are not so lucky.” I trailed off.  


“Right you are, Ms. Anders. Such a pity a lovely young woman such as yourself is secluding herself from the marriage market. I am quite positive you would make any man a lucky one…” he stopped to look at his watch, “goodness, the Young Master shall be quite cross when he sees that I am late. If you will excuse me Ms. Anders.”  


He bows and then shuts the door on his way out.  


_When was the last time I told anybody my actual feelings? I guess it has been awhile…_  


I get up from the bed and make my way towards my suitcases. All my documents needed to be organized and prepared for when we meet the Earl. Henry and I are a team, so If one of us screws up then we are in trouble.  


_Thank god I left these at the top of my stuff! I have all the sketches of future products located, and now to find the prototypes._  


My other suitcase was riddled with stuff from my workshop. Clay was bagged, my tiny tool kit organized, and a few carving knives had been recently polished. Tonight, I would probably put my hands to use since I cannot risk being out of practice.  


I heard a knock on my door. Still buried in my suitcase I tell whoever it is to come in.  


“Hey, it’s me,” says Henry, “I have the rest of the paperwork here. Our tax documents, licenses and qualifications, proof we would pay our rents on time… I also have a possible contract but I would assume the Earl had an official one created by a lawyer or some other official.”  


“Its never bad to be prepared. Anyways, I’m narrowing it down to some toys to present to him. Funtom is mainly stuffed animals and candy right?”

“Well they have done play sets in the past, but rarely so now a days.”  


“Hmm, that’s an idea to add for later. But what do you think of this: we introduce him to our two bestsellers and Project 93?” I slowly mumbled out the last item.  


“Mary, are you sure you want to do that? Its not even finished and you’ve been working on her for two years.”  


I start getting stressed and jump around to face him. Suddenly I am walking back and forth and start to sweat.  


“Henry, I know, but our company needs this! Just think we could become a household name in two countries, let alone just a city. Its not that the fame that I want, but we could actually have the funding for Project 93 to be available for any child. It’s a very stressful endeavor but I want nothing more than for kids to be able to afford the one thing I cared about as a child.”  


I stop pacing around the room and fully turn my attention on Henry.  


He gives me a sad smile and says, “I know you miss her. And it wasn’t your fault for what happened to her. Gather all your sketches for Project 93, we’ll make it happen regardless if we get the Earl’s help or not.”  
I couldn’t contain my excitement and launched myself into Henry’s arms.  


“Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, you’re the best big brother!”  


He hugs me back and lets out a hearty laugh.  


“Haha, relax and gather your things. Then try to rest and relax for a bit. We should be meeting the Earl between now and another hour. I’ll leave these documents in your care for now. Better to have them all together. Don’t forget to make sure Edith and the O gauge train are still pristine.”  


_I can’t rest, not when our future is possibly at stake!_  


He closes the door as he exits to his room.  


For the next hour I inspected our items and went through our documents. Bit by bit, everything must be in order.  


_Knock knock_  


_Oh God, curtain call._  


“Come in.” I say loud enough for whoever to hear.  


The door knob jingles and the door opens wide, revealing Henry and Sebastian.  


“Ms. Anders, I have come to collect you for the meeting. Are you ready?”  


“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late! I left all my notes at school and would have liked to had had them to proceed. Oh well, next chapter focuses on Earl Phantomhive and his staff!


End file.
